ravemasterfandomcom-20200223-history
Musica of the Silver Rhythm
Musica of the Silver Rhythm is the 8th episode of the Rave Master anime. It first aired on December 1, 2001 and the English version on July 31, 2004. Hamrio Musica and his Silver Rhythm Gang rob a bank only find out that the Silver Ray is not there. Hebi and Plue get caught due to an accident. Musica promises Haru that he will get back Plue. Later on, Haru demands Musica to talk to Galein Musica to find out if the two Musicas are related. Shortly before Haru and his group leave, Galein tells them about the land of Falling Stars where a possible Rave could be located there. Summary As Haru Glory, Elie, Galein Musica, and Plue sleep, Hebi arrives without making a noise. He tells Hamrio Musica that they are ready. On Punk Street, a mob of bandits gather in front of the national casino vault facility. In the surveillance room, the two guards watch a sports show without keeping an eye on the monitors. Hebi signals his gang to sneak in when the camera looks away. In the hallways, a flower pot almost fell, but Hebi caught it. In the surveillance room, the two guards see a bandit posing; before they could push the alarm, Hebi knocks them out and ties them. Hebi and his bandits arrive at the vault. Hebi opens the first door while Musica opens the 2nd door with his Silver Claiming ability. Everyone marvels at the gold, and Musica tells them to withdraw since he could not find the thing he is seeking for. All the men groan since they could not take a single gold bar. Outside, Musica gets a call from Hebi who gets permission to lay down a flag. Suddenly, Hebi gets startled and drops the flashlight. The alarm goes off, and Hebi calls Musica that Plue is in his bag. When Haru searches for Plue, Musica explains to Haru that Plue has been captured and that he will bring back Plue. Haru breaks the news to Elie who asks him what will he do. Galein proposes to let Musica handle the situation. At the police headquarters, the chief interrogates Hebi and Plue. Hebi states that he walked into the vault by accident, but the chief brings up the Silver Rhythm flag. Hebi denies that he is part of the gang. The chief asks for the dog's name and plays with Plue's nose. Another officer appears and reports that Hamrio Musica has turned himself in. Hebi feels guilty. Haru and Elie stroll down Punk Street and watches the television sets in the window. There, the reporter states that Musica has been captured. Galein walks by and explains that Musica is showing off and takes after his old man. In the prison cell, Musica states that they will get out because he has his silver necklace. At the restaurant, Haru and Elie ask Galein if Hamrio Musica is his grandson. Elie points out at the old man's tattoo on his right arm. Galein hides it and states it means nothing. Back at headquarters, Musica, Hebi, and Plue sneak around in the hallways. Suddenly, they almost ran into the chief. Hiding behind the door, Plue walks around and pokes the chief's shoe. The chief picks up Plue and asks if Plue is thirsty. The officer states that Plue was in the cell with Musica and Hebi. Then, the chief realizes that Hebi and Musica have escaped. Musica and his partner take advantage of the situation and escape outside. Hamrio asks Hebi to contact their gang, but they have no cell phones. Moments later, Hebi and Plue stroll in front of the crowd who watches the news. They alert the police. Hebi tells Musica that their gang is nearby. The police chase Hebi and Musica down the street. However, the gang switch places with the two and added clothes to them. Seconds later, the chief and the police lose sight of Musica. In the park, Haru demands Musica to talk to Galein to confirm if they are related. Musica states that his old man will hold him back and that he has something to do first. Haru yells at him to think about his family. After the ruckus, Galein walks by and hears their conversation. Galein asks Musica about his past. Musica explains that his family were killed and that Rize has adopted him. Galein asks Musica if there is a crest on his right arm. Galein reveals his right arm that doesn't bear the crest. Galein states that he is not related to him. Then, Hebi appears and Musica bids farewell to Galein. After the two have left, Galein explains to Haru that Musica is his grandson and that he doesn't want to place a burden on him. By daybreak, Galein gives Haru and his group information about the Rave's whereabouts in the land of Falling Stars. He tells them to go north and asks the people there. Characters in Order of Appearance Battles & Events *None Weapons and Abilites Used Weapons used *None Dark Brings used *None Techniques used *None Abilities used *Silver Claiming Items used *None Trivia *A majority of this episode's plot is not in the manga. Navigation Category:Episodes Category:Lance arc